The Sleepover
by Supermonkey2247
Summary: Eleven year-old Dick Grayson has never been to a sleepover before. Luckily, Wally has set out to fix this problem. What (mis)adventures will they have when a speedster brings a bird to Central City. What things will Robin learn during this weekend of surprises? This is not slash, but it has a lot of cute bro fluff. Beta read by Whenuniversescollide. This is multi-chapter.


**So, I disappeared for about a month... I'm back though. I put an explination for why I was gone at the bottum.**

 **Thanks to Whenuniversescollide for beta reading this.**

 **I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Dick's P.O.V.**

After badgering Bruce for weeks, he finally let me go to Uncle Barry's house for a sleepover with Wally. Seriously- _finally._

"Hey chum, do you have everything that you'll need?" Bruce looks slightly upset about letting me go to Wally's.

I nod while saying, "Yes, Bruce, I have everything."

"Including your utility belt?"

"Of course, it's the first thing that you taught me." Does he really think that I would have forgotten it?

"In that case, Alfred is ready to bring us to the park."

The plan is that Alfred will drop us off at Gotham Park, then we will walk the last couple blocks to the Zeta-Beam. We don't want anyone to see us enter the transporter, so we are going to try to be as discreet about it as possible.

Bruce picks up my suitcase while I swing on my backpack, and we head out the door to where Alfred is waiting.

"Hello, good sirs. Master Dick, are you ready for your visit to the West-Allen household?"

"Yes, I am, Alfie! I even managed to get Bruce to buy me a Batman backpack for the sleepover! See?"

"Yes, I do see. Now, we best be going. We don't want to be late, do we?"

After hearing that, I run through the car door that Alfie opened for me and quickly strap myself in.

I turn to Bruce, who is still standing outside the car and whine, "Come on, Bruce! Didn't you hear what Alfie said? We'll be late if we don't leave soon! I don't wanna be late!"

"Don't worry, chum. We won't be late," Bruce said while climbing reluctantly into the car.

After a fifteen minute drive, we finally arrive at Gotham Park. I am just so excited that fifteen minutes feels like forever! The anticipation is killing me. Not literally, of course. That would be bad. I wouldn't be able to see Wally if I was dead.

I bolt out of the car as soon as Alfie opens my door. Bruce quickly exits the car after me calling, "Hold up, chum"

"But Bruce…"

Besides my impatience, I stop and turn around to wait for him to catch up to me. Why does he have to walk so slow? After much waiting, he finally catches up. I look up to him and say, "Can we please go now?"

"Yes, it is just a five-minute walk."

"Then let's get going!"

It would be really bad if someone recognised us as Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson at this point, so we took steps to prevent that. For instance, we are both wearing sunglasses and have our hair styled in a different way than we normally do in public. It's nothing drastic. My hair is the way I have it when I'm Robin, but we couldn't do that for Bruce because his superhero uniform doesn't show any of his hair. He went with more of a bed-head look. I can't help but snicker. He looks hilarious compared to the usually meticulously groomed Bruce Wayne.

It took much debate to get it there, but eventually, we decided that he would have his hair kind of like mine, with his bangs down and covering the top part of his sunglasses. Superman's identity is still intact, so we thought that we didn't need to do too much. Even so, it's better safe than sorry.

We finally get to the Zeta Beam that will take us to Central. Have I mentioned how much I am looking forward to this sleepover? Well, I really am! We step into the Zeta Beam, and- Wait!

I have to interrupt myself. Travelling through Zeta feels so weird. That's all I wanted to say. Where was I? Oh yes...

Bruce and I step through the Zeta Beam, and we are instantly in Central.

I look up to Bruce and say with a pout, "And now we have to walk some more…"

"At least we're almost there."

I roll my eyes and say, "Great, I'm getting optimism advice from Batman."

He tries to keep a straight face but fails. No matter how much he may deny it in front of the other Leaguers, I know that he finds my comments entertaining.

He makes no comment on my comment, but rather says, "You know what they say. A journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step."

I start walking ahead of him and say, "I'm just happy that we don't have to walk a thousand miles."

Because The Flash and Kid Flash are both speedsters, there is only one Zeta in all of Central. Luckily for me, it is on the side of the city where Uncle Barry lives. I say that I am lucky, but it was probably planned that way. Every second is important, especially when the world is at stake.

Hey, wait a minute... Yum! Steak! Get a hold of yourself, Grayson! Now is not the time to be thinking of that wonderful, beautiful, and oh so tasty meat. I am going to be seeing my best friend in the whole world; I can't be drooling over steak.

Bruce noticed my rapidly changing facial expressions from excited, to frustrated, and then determined. He raises an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about steak."

He just shakes his head at me. I suppose that it is an out there thing to be thinking at a moment like this.

I can see Wally's house* from where I am now. I'm suddenly getting very nervous. I've never been to a sleepover before. I haven't even really spent a whole night without being with Bruce since he took me in. What if I do something stupid? What if I have a nightmare? What am I so worried about? Wally wouldn't think less of me. He's my best friend, right? I know that Wally will be there for me if I need him. He would never think of me as weak if I needed him. We made vows to each other about this. We would always be there for each other in his darkest hour and not think less of each other for it. So why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?

At this point, Bruce and I arrive at the front door and look at each other in the eye. I nod at him with a determined look on my face and knock.

* * *

 ***In the YJ universe that I am making for my stories, Wally's parents are abusive, but Robin doesn't know that yet. I may make a story about this later.**

 **Speaking of making stories, Whenuniversescollide and I have been working hard on a collaboration together. Here is a preview:  
** **Tim's parents had always been Owls, and so had he- and he'd known it. And despite everyone acting like it was normal, it just didn't feel right. So when his parents gave him a slave for his sixth birthday, he wasn't sure what to do. He'd always had a cushioned life, but he knew Talon didn't. But one thing he'd never had was a friend. And although it would take a lot of work, he thinks he may be able to make Talon into just that- or more.**


End file.
